Misión de rescate
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Lucy ah sido secuestrada, simplemente desapareció un día sin dejar rastro. Natsu y los demás harán todo lo posible por encontrarla y rescatarla sana y salva. Un odio ocasionado por un aparente rechazo hacía todo Fairy Tail y hacía la maga celestial. ¿Qué es lo que puede causar tanto odio y rencor hacía alguien?
1. La nota

**Hola que tal chicos, aquí con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste n.n Después de haber terminado el de la isla maldita supongo que me ah quedado mucho tiempo libre. Espero les agrade la historia, sin más que decir, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Mmmm pues creo que ninguna, solo quiero que sepan que este fic no esta apegado a ninguna saga ni nada por el estilo

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 1: La nota**

Era bastante extraño, en todo el día no se había parado en el gremio o había hablado con ella, Lucy usualmente estaba allí con ellos casi todos los días cuando no tenía algún trabajo por hacer o el la molestaba con alguna cosa. Pero no la había visto en todo el día, ni si quiera por la ciudad. Y no solo él lo notaba, también los demás, era un poco preocupante.

\- Vamos Natsu, de seguro estará enferma, por eso no ha venido – le dijo Erza al peli-rosa

\- Tal vez tengas razón Erza – le respondió – mañana iré a verla

\- Vamos todos para que se sienta mejor – dijo Happy

\- _Aunque estuviera enferma, estoy seguro de que hubiéramos tenido alguna señal de ella, además estuve todo el día de ayer con ella y no se sentía mal –_ pensaba Natsu

\- Oye Natsu ¿estás en este mundo? – dijo Gray

\- ¿Eh? Oh si lo siento me que pensando un momento

\- Natsu está pensando, el mundo se va a acabar

\- Jajajajaja – Gray

\- ¿Qué clase de amigo eres Happy? Bueno oigan nosotros ya nos vamos, tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana

\- Si está bien – respondió Erza

Natsu y Happy se marcharon a su casa, este seguía preocupado por Lucy y Happy lo noto

\- Oye Natsu, ¿y si mañana vamos a darle una sorpresa a Lucy? Si está enferma de seguro la pondría feliz un helado

\- Happy si está enferma no puede comer helado, ¿Qué tal si le compramos un pastel?

\- Aye

 _Mientras tanto en el gremio_

\- Me pregunto si Lucy realmente se encuentra bien

\- Cálmate Erza, como tu dijiste, lo más probable es que está enferma

\- Si tienes razón Gray, no sirve preocuparme

Al día siguiente, Natsu entraba como de costumbre a apartamento de Lucy por la ventana

\- Hola Lucy, como estas enferma te traje un pas… - no pudo terminar la frase - ¿Lucy? Oye ¿estas allí?, Happy no la veo, ayúdame a buscarla

\- Aye sir

\- Oye ¿Lucy? ¿Estás en el baño? – dijo buscando en este pero no la encontró

\- ¡Oye Natsu! Mira, encontré algo, esta no es la letra de Lucy

\- ¿Mmmmm? ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Maldición sabía que algo estaba mal! – grito mientras salía corriendo en dirección al gremio

En el gremio Erza y Gray lo esperaban para poder ir a casa de Lucy cuando escucharon como el peli-rosa llegaba gritando

\- Oye Natsu cálmate – le dijo Gray

\- ¿Qué paso, por qué llegas así?

\- ¡Sabía que algo estaba mal! Se los dije

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Lucy… Lucy fue secuestrada Erza – dijo Happy llorando

\- ¿Qué?

\- Encontramos esta nota en su habitación, está claro por qué no la vimos ayer en todo el día –le dijo Natsu entregándole la nota

 _No vuelvan a buscar a Lucy Heartfilia nunca más, ella ya no va a regresar. Esto es lo que les pasa por no haberme visto, por hacerme a un lado y ver a una tipa bonita que un día consiguió todo lo que yo buscaba por más de un año, la odio y a ustedes también Fairy Tail, son un asco, despídanse de su odiosa amiguita._

\- Esto es serio, tenemos que encontrar a Lucy – dijo Gray

\- Parece que la persona que escribió esta nota, tiene algo contra todo y el gremio y algo contra Lucy

\- Erza tenemos que encontrar donde esta Lucy

\- Cálmate Natsu, la secuestraron ayer y puede que ya hasta hayan salido de Magnolia, tal vez Levy pueda ayudarnos

\- Aye, entonces vamos con ella

\- Si pero esto es algo de lo que debemos hablar con todo el gremio – comento Gray

Natsu golpeo una mesa para que todos se callaran y les prestaran atención.

\- Oye Gray que te pasa – dijo Gajeel

\- Lucy fue secuestrada – comento Natsu – y fue por alguien que tiene algo en contra de nuestro gremio

-¡¿Qué?! – comentaron todos muy sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar

\- No puedo creer que Lucy haya sido secuestrada – dijo Wendy

\- Tenemos que rescatarla – comento Levy

\- Lo único que tenemos es esta nota que Natsu encontró en casa de Lucy – dijo Erza

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos, tal vez podamos encontrar el lugar a donde se llevaron a Lucy – le dijo Levy

\- Me parece bien Levy

\- Esto es serio – dijo Makarov cuando termino de leer la carta – no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que hacer algo ya

\- No se preocupe maestro – le dijo Erza – nosotros iremos a rescatarla, ustedes ayúdenos con información

\- De acuerdo, todos menos Levy busquen información por toda la ciudad, quiero saber quién vio a Lucy y si es que vieron a alguien sospechoso con ella o siguiéndola, ¿entendieron?

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron mientras salían en busca de información

" _ **Continuara"**_

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías. Nos leemos en otro capitulo, bye bye n.n


	2. Una extraña fan

**¡Hola chicos! Bien primeramente una disculpa por haber tardado casi dos semanas en actualizar, se me paso el tiempo en cosas tan ridículas xD que cuando me di cuenta ya casi pasaban las dos semanas, segunda, este capitulo esta algo corto (demasiado para mi gusto diría yo) y pues se que no se vale por el tiempo en que tarde en actualizar, pero les prometo que el tercer capitulo lo subiré antes de que termine la semana. Sin más disfruten del capitulo, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Aclaro que más adelante habrá violencia un poco fuerte y quien no sea capaz de tolerarlo queda advertido. También que quede claro que este fic no esta apegado a ninguna saga ni nada por el estilo.

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 2: Una extraña fan**

Levy no paraba de buscar alguna pista que pudiera servirles a los chicos, revisaba aquella nota muy atenta y no dejaba pasar ningún detalle. Mientras tanto todos en la ciudad no paraban de buscar pistas ni de preguntar a las personas por Lucy dando su descripción. Habían transcurrido cerca de 30 minutos cuando Erza encontró algo con la dueña de una frutería.

\- Disculpe las molestias señora, pero de ¿casualidad no voy el día de ayer a una muchacha rubia?

\- Mmmm, me parece que sí, ¿una muchachita con llaves celestiales?

\- ¡Si es ella!, ¿Dónde la vio señora?

\- Esa muchachita es muy linda y amable, estaba acompañada de otra muchacha, parecían muy amigas, al principio pensé que no lo eran pero creo que estaba equivocada

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Bueno veras, parecía como si la hubiera estado siguiendo pero luego se acercó a charlar con ella muy amistosamente

\- ¿Logro ver el rostro de la otra chica?

\- No muy bien, llevaba capa y cubría su rostro, se la quitó para hablar con ella pero no logre ver su rostro, solo sé que su cabello era azul celeste, lo lamento

\- No se preocupe señora, ya me ha ayudado bastante, muchas gracias

Se fue corriendo en busca de los demás antes de que la señora pudiera responderle, tenía que comentarles a los demás lo que había descubierto. Cuando llego al gremio ya se encontraban la mayoría.

\- Erza ¿encontraste algo?

\- Si maestro, una señora dueña de una frutería vio a Lucy charlando con una muchacha

\- Aunque charlara con esa muchacha, eso no la hace sospechosa

\- Tal vez eso no Gray, pero si el hecho de que siguiera a Lucy un rato hasta que se decidió acercársele

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué rayos hizo con Lucy?

\- Cálmate Natsu, ¿Erza es todo lo que pudiste conseguir?

\- Si, lamentablemente la señora no logro ver el rostro de la que estaba con Lucy maestro

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú Levy? ¿Has logrado encontrar algo?

\- No, lo siento. Pero hay algo en esta carta que me parece bastante familiar

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo Natsu

\- La letra, esta letra ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde

\- Ahora que lo mencionas – dijo Erza tomando la nota – a mí también me parece familiar

\- ¡Ya recuerdo! Hace tiempo, había una chica que se la pasaba fuera del gremio todo el tiempo, ¿la recuerdan?

\- …

\- Ya veo que no, era una gran fan del gremio y siempre enviaba cartas felicitándonos cuando algo bueno pasaba o dando ánimos cuando aparecía alguna noticia mala sobre nuestro gremio en el periódico, ¿ya?

\- Ahora la recuerdo – dijo Gray – sí, se la pasaba todo el tiempo fuera, sí que era molesta

\- Sí, creo que yo también la recuerdo

\- A mí también me suena

 _Comentaban todos en el gremio_

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Muy bien, ha aparecido una chica extraña que al parecer era una super fan de Fairy Tail y tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Lucy. Quedan con la duda.

Siguiente capitulo: **"En marcha"**


	3. En marcha

**Bien lo prometido es deuda, como les dije, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, lo admito, todos los capítulos están muy cortos, pero tratare de que más adelante se alarguen un poco más, sin más espero disfruten del capitulo, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Violencia y malas palabras, el que no le agrade esto o no soporte mucho estas cosas queda advertido, este fic no esta apegado a ninguna saga

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 3: En marcha**

\- Ahora la recuerdo – dijo Gray – sí, se la pasaba todo el tiempo fuera, sí que era molesta

\- Sí, creo que yo también la recuerdo

\- A mí también me suena

 _Comentaban todos en el gremio_

* * *

 _-_ ¿De qué hablan todos ustedes? – Comento Gajeel – yo no recuerdo a ninguna chica

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Juvia

\- Es porque esa chica estaba aquí antes de que ustedes entraran al gremio, pero todos los demás si la recordamos

\- Ahora que lo mencionas Levy, no volví a verla después de que Lucy se uniera

\- Es cierto Mirajane, desapareció luego de que Lucy formara parte de nuestro gremio

\- Eso que mencionas Erza y el hecho de que siguiera a Lucy antes de hablar con ella la hace muy sospecha

\- ¿Entonces es posible que haya sido ella quien secuestro a Lucy maestro? – comento Levy

\- Así es, es lo más probable, todos, traten de recordar muy bien su rostro, o lo mejor que puedan, para poder buscarla o conseguir alguna información de ella

Durante un buen tiempo todos en el gremio estaban esforzándose por recordar el rostro de aquella chica, resultaba bastante tonto y ridícula que habiéndola visto durante tantos días seguidos se les dificultara tanto recordarla, pero pasaba desapercibida por todos y nunca recibía mucha atención por parte de los miembros del gremio. Después de un buen tiempo todos lograron hacer un boceto de su rostro y decidieron volver a salir para obtener esta vez información sobre esta chica.

Y lo lograron, esta vez fue Gajeel quien consiguió la información con una anciana, al parecer era la que le rentaba un pequeño cuarto a aquella muchacha.

\- Oiga vieja, ¿conoce a esta muchacha?

\- Es una manera muy grosera de dirigirte a tus mayores muchachito, oh si claro que la conozco, se llama Elie, una muchacha muy linda y bien educada, yo le rentaba un pequeño cuarto ¿sabes?, pero hace mucho tiempo que ella ya no vive por aquí, un día simplemente me pago lo del mes y se marchó, ella solía ir de viaje de vez en cuando a su pueblo natal, por eso pensé que sería igual esta vez pero ya no volvió, supongo que decidió quedarse

\- ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo tiene que ella ser marcho?

\- Mmm no lo recuerdo muy bien joven, pero ya tiene tiempo, yo diría que más de 7 meses

\- ¿Usted conoce de su pueblo o como se llama?

\- Elie es una muchachita muy amigable, siempre fue muy platicadora conmigo, su pueblo se llama Ohara, eso es todo lo que se, ¿Por qué?

\- Es una vieja amiga y estuve buscándola por un tiempo, por eso, muchas gracias vieja – dijo mientras regresaba al gremio

* * *

 **Ya en el gremio:**

\- ¡Oigan! Encontré información

\- ¿Qué fue lo que lograste encontrar Gajeel? – dijo Makarov

\- Encontré a la vieja que le rentaba un cuarto, me dijo que hace aproximadamente más de 7 meses que la chica se marchó de Magnolia

\- ¿Más de 7 meses? Es el tiempo aproximado que ha pasado desde que Lucy se unió al gremio – comento Mirajane

\- Ella me dijo el nombre de su pueblo, tal vez se haya llevado a Lucy hasta allá

\- ¿Cómo se llama Gajeel? – dijo Natsu

\- Ohara, nunca había escuchado ese nombre y no sé dónde quede

\- Ese no es problema, podemos investigar sobre el – dijo Erza

\- Muy bien iremos a por Lucy – comentaron varios en el gremio

\- Ustedes solo encárguense de investigar cómo llegar a ese pueblo, nosotros iremos por ella

\- Pero…

\- Natsu tiene razón, no puede ir todo el gremio, sería sospechoso y alertaría a la que secuestro a Lucy – dijo Makarov – Gajeel, ¿no conseguiste el nombre de esa chica?

\- Mmm me parece que era Elie, o algo por el estilo

\- Muy bien, eso les servirá, Erza, Gray, Natsu, tengan mucho cuidado y regresen con Lucy

\- ¡Claro!

* * *

 **Lejos de Magnolia:**

 _En una casa que parecía estar abandonada por lo vieja y descuidada que estaba, se podía observar la figura de una chica rubia atada de las manos a la pared, estaba con algunos moretones. Alzo la vista y le dijo algo a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella._

 ** _-_** ¿Por qué? – las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas – no te eh hecho nada, ¿por qué me haces esto?

\- ¿Qué no me has hecho nada tú? Ja, no me hagas reír estúpida, sabes muy bien que tú me arrebataste mi más grande sueño

\- No lo entiendo, ¿de qué sueño hablas? No te conozco, te conocí esa mañana, ¡te debes estar confundiendo de persona! Así que por favor déjame ir

\- ¡Cállate! – Grito mientras la pateaba – eres idiota o te haces, ¡por supuesto que no me confundo de persona! Te conozco muy bien Lucy Heartfilia, fuiste tú quien me arrebato todos esos años, y no te lo voy a perdonar ni a Fairy Tail

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Ya ah aparecido Lucy, y al parecer no esta muy bien que digamos, créanme no me agrada mucho la idea de Lucy siendo golpeada y maltratada pero no me queda de otra, no puede ser que su secuestradora la tenga como a una reina. Bien se que se preguntan el motivo de la chica para odiar tanto a Lucy pero eso saldrá más adelante,

Proximo capitulo: **"El secuestro"**

En este capitulo se sabrá como termino Lucy donde esta ahora y como hizo nuestra chica mala de la historia xD para acercarse a ella. Hasta entonces bye bye n.n


	4. El secuestro

**Hola! Bueno pues al final pude conseguir hacer este capitulo más largo que todos los demás, me esforcé mucho pero el final no me gusto mucho que digamos y para ser sincera no se me ocurría otra mejor forma de terminarlo. Bien los dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Violencia explicita, lenguaje fuerte y golpes. Si no te gusta este tipo de genero puedes retirarte, más si no quieres hacerlo estas en todo tu derecho, pero quedas advertido.

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 4: El secuestro**

Tenía muchísima sed, la cabeza le dolía horrores, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, no recordaba cuando había comido y sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en esa situación? Claro, ahora lo recordaba bien, se dejó engañar tan fácil. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

 **\- Flash Back -**

Era una mañana muy hermosa, se levantó temprano ese día porque debía ir de compras y llegar temprano al gremio para encontrar algún trabajo, la fecha para pagar su alquiler estaba próxima y no tenía ni un centavo, le pediría ayuda a Natsu y Happy. Una vez lista salió al mercado, después de un buen tiempo se sintió extraña, como si alguien estuviera acosándola, le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, eso era realmente aterrador, pero seguro que era su imaginación, sigo con lo suyo cuando alguien la tomo del hombro, se volteo rápidamente para ver quién era, delante de ella una joven la saludo, llevaba puesta una capa que se quitó para sonreírle.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Lucy Heartfilia verdad?

\- Este sí, ¿nos conocemos?

\- No, jeje soy una gran admiradora tuya, no puedo creer que de verdad seas tú

\- Oh ¿en serio? No sabía que tenía admiradoras

\- Tú eres del gremio de Fairy Tail, es un gremio muy desastroso ¿verdad?

\- Jaja sí, demasiado, pero son personas increíbles

\- Debo imaginármelo

\- Sobre todo un chico llamado Natsu, es de lo peores ¿sabes? Pero aún así es una persona genial, fue el quien me ayudo a entrar en el gremio

\- ¿Oh enserio? ¿Salamander te ayudo?

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- Pues era el que más admiraba de todo Fairy Tail, era su fan número uno

\- ¿Eras?

\- Si, porque desde que te uniste al gremio me enfoque en ti

\- Me halagas, no puedo creer que tenga una fan – la maga celestial estaba encantada

\- Oye ¿podría pedirte un favor?

\- Claro, claro, dime ¿Qué ocupas?

\- Pues como ya dije antes soy una gran fan tuya y pues como tal me encantaría tener tu opinión sobre una cosa

\- Me encantaría ayudarte, y bien ¿Qué es?

\- Mmm bueno no se encuentra aquí, ¿podrías acompañarme?

\- Por supuesto, solo deja pagar esto y te acompaño

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Caminaron por un buen rato, pasaron al apartamento de Lucy por petición de esta para dejar las cosas que había comprado, se entretuvieron allí un poco, Lucy le conto sobre su sueño de ser escritora y le dio una taza de té (fue en esos momentos que ella aprovecho para escribir la nota que después encontraría Natsu), al terminar se encaminaron hacia donde esa misteriosa fan de Lucy le indicaba.

\- Sabes cuándo termines de enseñarme lo que quieres podemos ir al gremio y te presento a todos, ¿te parece la idea?

\- Claro porque no, siempre fui muy fan de Fairy Tail

\- Si tanto te gusta nuestro gremio puedo hablar con el maestro e inclusivo podrías entrar, no es muy difícil

\- Si, ya me di cuenta que aceptan a cualquiera – dijo entre dientes

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa no te escuche

\- Oh no nada, solo que me pareció una gran idea

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Te va a encantar Fairy Tail, todos somos como una familia y también…

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que choco contra la chica que paro de pronto

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Llegamos

\- ¿Dónde está eso que me quieres mostrar?

\- Por allí – dijo mientras señalaba un callejón

\- ¿De verdad? No me parece tan seguro, ¿y si nos atacan? Además acabo de darme cuenta que no hay gente por aquí, ¿Por qué lo dejaste en un lugar tan solitario?

\- Bueno pues es algo grande y como no quería que nadie lo viera pues lo deje donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo

\- Ya veo, entonces vamos

\- Antes me gustaría ver tus llaves

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Siempre me ha dado curiosidad el saber cómo son

\- ¿Saben que solo pueden ser utilizadas por el dueño de estas llaves verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé, solo quiero verlas, además sería genial poder tocar las llaves de Lucy

\- Jajaja bueno no hay problema, no creo que pasa nada malo – dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves

Se internaron en el callejón, Lucy estaba demasiado confiada y ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, cuando menos se lo imagino, dos tipos la atacaron tomándola por los brazos y dejándola inmovilizada

\- ¡AHH! ¡Corre Elie!

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? Bien hecho Erick, Rick

\- Oh vamos, es lo menos que haríamos por nuestra querida hermanita

\- Erick tiene razón Elie, ¿y ahora que haremos con ella?

\- ¿Tu estas del lado de ellos? ¿Por qué? ¡Dijiste que eras mi fan, que querías conocer Fairy Tail! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Eres realmente ingenua y estúpida, pensé que sería más fácil engañarte pero fue pan comido, ¿realmente Fairy Tail acepta tan fácilmente a gente tan estúpida como tu? Me siento cada vez más asqueada, que decepción, y pensar que llegue a admirar a una basura de gremio como esa

\- ¿Todo fue una trampa?

\- Felicidades por darte cuenta, pensé que tu pequeño cerebro tardaría más en comprender y asimilar la información

\- Jajaja pero que estúpida hermana, bueno entonces ¿Qué harás con ella?

\- Pues no lo sé Rick, por el momento ay que llevarla

\- ¡NOO! ¡DEJAME IR! ¡NATSU AYUD!…

\- Cierra tu maldita boca perra – dijo dándole un puñetazo en el estómago que dejo a Lucy sin aliento, para después golpearla muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente – Erick por favor asegúrate de que se vea como mercancía para que nadie se dé cuenta

\- Claro, vamos Rick ayúdame para largarnos de una buena vez

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, no sabía dónde estaba, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo es que había terminado en ese lugar pero cada vez que lo intentaba le dolía más la cabeza, trato de sujetarla pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus manos, estaba atado, el pánico comenzó a invadirla, quiso gritar pero no pudo, tenía la boca atada, esta vez sí que entro en pánico, toda la calma que se había esforzado por conservar desapareció en ese momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

 _-_ _Vamos Lucy, haz un esfuerzo, trata de calmarte si no lo haces todo será peor_

Parpadeo un par de veces, eso sirvió para que se diera cuentan de que no tenía los ojos atados

 _\- Bien, estas en un lugar muy oscuro, esfuérzate, ¿Qué es lo que logaras ver?_

Giro la cabeza en varias direcciones, lento porque si lo hacía demasiado rápido sentía que podría volver a desmayarse, una vez que su vista se acostumbró lo suficiente a la oscuridad logro distinguir una ventana bloqueada con tablones de madera, lo más seguro es que fuera de noche ya no se filtraba ninguna luz por los espacios que dejaban los tablones, siguió buscando alguna otra cosa con su mirada, además de la ventana pudo distinguir un inodoro, una lámpara, una charola con lo que parecía ser agua y por ultimo una puerta, estaba segura de que lo era porque podía distinguir una pequeña franja de luz que se colaba por debajo de esta.

 _\- Esfuérzate, trata de recordar lo que paso, vamos Lucy es de vida o muerte ¿Cómo terminaste en este lugar?_

 _¿Todo fue una trampa?_

 _Jajaja pero que estúpida hermana, bueno entonces ¿Qué harás con ella?_

 _Pues no lo sé Rick, por el momento ay que llevarla_

 _¡NOO! ¡DEJAME IR! ¡NATSU AYUD!…_

 _\- Maldición, ¿hasta dónde me habrán traído? ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado inconsciente? Ciento seca la garganta, tal vez sea porque grite, tengo que salir de aquí, ¿Cómo? Piensa Lucy piensa_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos, la luz le lastimo tanto los ojos que tuvo que cerrarlo y apartar la mirada, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la luz, hasta que por fin pudo verla a ella, esa chica que se había portado tan linda y amable con ella, ahora estaba allí sonriéndole, parecía que disfrutaba mucho verla en el estado en que se encontraba

 _-_ Ya has despertado Lucy, que bien, porque pensaba divertirme un rato contigo

\- Mprume hamnces emsto

\- No te entiendo nada, espera – dijo mientras le quitaba la venda de su boca – listo ahora sí, ¿Qué decías?

\- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?, no entiendo, ¿Qué te eh hecho yo? Ni siquiera te conocía hasta esa mañana, ¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto? ¿Ganar dinero?

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – dijo soltándole una patada en lo boca, haciendo que Lucy escupiera sangre – si lo hiciera por dinero ya estuvieras muerta, lo hago por venganza

\- Venganza de que, ya te lo dije, di siquiera te conozco

\- Eres una perra estúpida – dijo golpeándola de nuevo – fuiste tu quien de un momento a otro llego y consiguió todo lo que yo buscaba, de un momento a otro conseguiste lo que yo estuve intentando conseguir por casi un año, ¡CASI UN AÑO DE ESFUERZO Y TRABAJO TIRADO A LA BASURA POR UNA NIÑITA BONITA COMO TU! Llegaste y simplemente conseguiste lo que por derecho me pertenecía a mí y Fairy Tail dejo que pasara, eso realmente me decepciono, no puedo creer que realmente anhelaba tanto entrar a un lugar tan estúpido como ese

\- Si me explicas tal vez pueda ayudarte, debes estar confundida, tal vez todo sea un error – trato inútilmente de razonar con ella – vamos, desátame y hablemos, estoy segura de que todo este malentendido puede solucionarse – con eso solo se ganó otro golpe – por favor – otro más – debes estar equivocada – y otro, su rostro esta todo cubierto por lágrimas y sangre, la cara comenzaba a hinchársele, le dolía hablar – yo no te eh hecho nada

\- Bienvenida al infierno Lucy – y mientras decía esto le daba otro golpe dejándola inconsciente de nuevo

 **\- Fin Flash Back** -

Ya estaba, sabían a donde tenían que ir, pero debían apresurarse, el camino hacía Ohara era largo, realmente largo, eran casi dos días y como no había mucha gente que viajara hacía ese lugar tendrían que viajar caminando más de la mitad del camino y por las noche deberían de acampar, se haría casi los tres días de camino.

\- ¡Vamos no tenemos más tiempo que perder!

\- Natsu, trata de calmarte un poco

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Gray? ¿Y i algo le pasa a Lucy?

\- Gray tiene razón Natsu, para nosotros también es difícil pero alterarnos no ayudaran en nada, siéntate y espera con calma el tren

\- Mejo háganlo ustedes, Happy y yo los esperaremos en la siguiente parada

\- No puedes hacer eso Natsu, no debemos separarnos, así que siéntate y espera

\- Pero Erza….

\- ¡Ya te dije lo que vamos a hacer Natsu, no me contradigas que haces que mi paciencia se acabe!

\- Ya escuchaste a Erza Natsu, no podemos hacer nada más

\- Muy bien, pero no me pidan que me calme cuando Lucy está en un grave peligro, te me entiendes ¿verdad Happy?

\- Aye

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Lose, es algo fuerte con respecto a la violencia y el lenguaje pero pues como ya les dije antes a Lucy no la van a tratar como a todo una reina estando secuestrada, no me agrada mucho la idea de hacerle daño pero no puedo cambiar eso, si lo hiciera el fic se tornaría un poco bizarro, no estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de genero ya que se podría decir que la violencia no es lo mio pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, y si este capitulo les pareció algo fuerte el siguiente lo será más.

Próximo capitulo: **"Días de infierno"**

Con el nombre queda bastante claro lo que se verá, bueno chicos, sin más que decir nos leemos en loa próxima actualización, bye bye.


	5. Días de infierno

**Hola! Bueno este capitulo también es muy corto, pero fue hecho así con intención, muajajaja ok no xD lo hice a sí para darle un poco más de ¿suspenso? al fic, también les digo de una vez que el próximo capitulo será igual de corto que este, para dejarlos con la intriga, y pues solo espero no traten de matarme por eso TwT jejeje bien pues los dejo con la conti, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Violencia explicita, lenguaje fuerte y golpes. Si no te gusta este tipo de genero puedes retirarte, más si no quieres hacerlo estas en todo tu derecho, pero quedas advertido.

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 5: Días de infierno**

¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevaría allí encerrada? No lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo, tenía hambre y mucha sed, ¿Cuándo había comido?, ¿Cuándo había bebido un poco de agua? Ya no sentía tantas fuerzas, todo su cuerpo está cubierto por moretones, en especial su rostro, incluso tal vez tenía roto alguno que otro hueso, le dolía todo, su ropa estaba desgarrada y cubierta por manchones de sangre. ¿Acaso moriría en ese lugar? No, no podía morir allí, los chicos, si estaban buscándola tardaban demasiado, el tiempo se le hacía eterno.

 _\- Salir, debo encontrar una manera de salir de este lugar, si no lo hago moriré aquí_

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo saldría de ese lugar? Si ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza ya, no tenía sus llaves y aunque las tuviera, nada le garantizaba tener la suficiente fuerza para utilizar la magia, estaba acabada.

 _\- No, no te des por vencida Lucy, vamos se paciente alguna oportunidad tendrás, tu solo mantente fuerte, sé que puedes_

Trataba de darse ánimos, pero ¿realmente sería fuerte? La trataban de la peor forma posible, si no se presentaba una oportunidad pronto o si los chicos no llegaban ella simplemente se quebraría. Y como de costumbre llego ella, esa chica con un corazón de piedra, esa chica que disfrutaba verla sufrir, se paró delante de ella y comenzó a insultarla como de costumbre, ya estaba cansada, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que soportar eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

\- Hola estúpida, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Tienes hambre? Yo diría que sí, no haz comido en un buen tiempo – dijo mientras lanzaba hacía ella una manzana podrida, Lucy sin pensarlo la tomo y se la comió completa – vaya la hubiera disfrutado un poco más, esa era toda la comida que te daré por el momento

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡¿Realmente estas estúpida?! ¡Ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces! ¿No puede procesar esa información tu diminuto cerebro?

\- Para de insultarme – dijo con las lágrimas saliendo de nuevo – deja de hacerlo por favor

\- No me da la gana, además como no quieres que te insultes con retrasada que estas, ¿Cómo esperas que trate a un estúpida idiota como tú? Por favor no me hagas reír

\- No te eh hecho nada, no te cono…

\- No te conozco, debes estar confundida, podemos solucionarlo, bla, bla, bla, ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso ya? ¿Qué no te cansas?

\- Natsu y los demás vendrán a salvarme

\- Por el tiempo que ha pasado yo diría que ya hasta se olvidaron de ti

\- No, eso no es verdad

\- Si, piénsalo ni siquiera te buscaron ese mismo día que desapareciste, realmente no eras muy importante para ellos, es más yo diría que les agrado la idea de que hubieras desaparecido, no me sorprendería viendo lo estúpida que eres

\- ¡BASTA YA! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡TU NO CONOCES FAIRY TAIL!

\- ¡A MI NO ME GRITES ESTUPIDA PERRA! – la golpeo en el estómago haciendo que Lucy escupiera sangre – Ellos no te quieren, nunca lo hicieron, te aceptaron por pura compasión y les alivio que te largaras, lo que hice y estoy haciendo no es más que un favor para todos ellos, métetelo en la cabeza

\- Noo, no es verdad, eso no es verdad

\- Claro que lo es, ni si quiera tu propio padre te quería ¿y esperas que ellos lo sí lo hagan?, ¿Cómo iban a querer a una total desconocida? Y Además con un retraso en el cerebro

\- ¿Cómo sabes…..?

\- ¿Lo de tu padre? Te investigue solo eso

\- No es verdad, tú no sabes nada

\- Realmente ya me estas hartando, creo que tengo que enseñarte quien manda aquí – y seguido de esto comenzó a golpearla

\- No, por favor para

Fue ignorada, puñetazos, cachetadas y patadas, golpes tan fuertes que realmente no lo soportaba

\- Eres un mero estorbo

Patadas, en su cara y su estomago

\- No le interesas a nadie

Ahora puñetazos

\- Nadie te quiere

Cachetadas, ¿Cuántas? Quien sabe, su cara estaba ya muy entumida

\- Le haría un favor a todos matando – La levanto del cabello, Lucy no pudo evitar emitir un grito del dolor que solo le sirvió para ganarse otra cachetada que termino por romperle la nariz - ¿debería matarte? No, mejor no, te dejare vivir, todavía me sirves para divertirme un poco más contigo – seguido de esto retacho su cuerpo contra el suelo y se encamino hacía la salida – cuando me enfade de ti, dejare que mis hermanos hagan lo que quieran contigo y después les ordenare que se deshagan de ti

Lucy estaba cubierta de sangre, ¿sus hermanos dijo? Tembló ante la simple idea de lo que le pasaría más adelante, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

\- Natsu, por favor, ven a salvarme, no lo soporto más, por favor, ayúdame

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Ya se que es injusto dejarlo así y mas injusto se les va a hacer cuando les diga que en el siguiente capitulo no se sabrá absolutamente nada de Lucy, lo se, lo se, están enojados por eso y por que el siguiente capitulo sera muy corto, pero les prometo que en capitulo 7, los voy a recompensar así que hagan el favor de bajar esas antorchas xD

Próximo capitulo: **"Lucy ¿dónde estas?"**

No tengo mucho que decir con respecto a capitulo 6 pero pues espero que el nombre les diga algo, si no pues ni modo se esperan, jejeje nos leemos en otra actualización. Bye bye


	6. Lucy, ¿Dónde estas?

**Bien admito que no pude evitar hacer este capitulo un poco más largo de lo que había previsto, pero aún así quedo un poco más corto que los demás, espero les guste el capitulo, ya estamos entrando en una parte interesante, espero les agrade el capitulo, sin más nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Violencia explicita, lenguaje fuerte y golpes. Si no te gusta este tipo de genero puedes retirarte, más si no quieres hacerlo estas en todo tu derecho, pero quedas advertido.

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 6: Lucy ¿Dónde estás?**

El viaje en tren era corto y eso les desesperaba mucho, el tren solo los dejaría en una estación para que ellos retomaran el camino a pie, ya que como no mucha gente conocía ese pueblo o viajaba hacía el, tampoco había otro transporte. Cuando el tren paro en la estación, tenían como 20 minutos de haber partido, tuvieron que esperar un poco para que Natsu se recuperara del estado del que había bajado del tren

\- Vamos Natsu, que este no es un momento para que te pongas así, ¿nunca podrás viajar sin marearte?

\- De que hablas Happy, estoy perfectamente – dijo para luego caer

\- Sabes Erza, creo que hubiera sido mejor que lo dejáramos venir con Happy, así no estaríamos perdiendo este tiempo ahora

\- No me lo recuerdes Gray – respondio muy enojada y acercándose a Natsu – escucha Natsu, tú eras el que más desesperado estaba y ahora nos estás haciendo perder tiempo, un tiempo que es de vida o muerte para Lucy ¿entiendes? – esas simples palabras sirvieron para que Natsu se parara completamente recuperado

\- Lo sé – le dijo a Erza – vamos ya

Y dicho esto emprendieron el viaje, el paisaje era boscoso, y en el camino había varias raíces de los árboles y rocas grandes que impedían el paso con algún vehículo, eso era señal de que realmente no era muy transitado ese camino. Siguieron caminando por horas solo parando de vez en cuando durante unos minutos para poder descansar, hasta que la noche llego y tuvieron que detenerse.

\- Creo que debemos parar por esta hoy, ya ha oscurecido y debemos descansar

\- Erza, todavía podemos avanzar un poco más

\- Natsu es muy peligroso, debemos ser inteligentes, ¿de qué le sirve a Lucy que lleguemos todos lastimados y cansados? No podremos ayudarla en nada

\- Pero…

\- Erza tiene razón Natsu, sabemos que es duro para ti, es duro para todos, pero no podremos ayudar a Lucy si llegamos en un estado como el que dijo Erza, debes ser paciente, hazlo por Lucy

\- Haz caso Natsu, Gray y Erza saben lo que dicen

\- Happy, ¿tú también?

\- Aye, tenemos que ser pacientes

\- Está bien

Y así, pasaron los días, el camino sí que fue más largo de lo que todos esperaban, tardaron 4 días en poder llegar, pero lo lograron. Vaya que era un pueblo muy hermoso, sus calles la arquitectura de sus casas, los paisajes

\- Por fin hemos llegado Happy

\- Aye sir

\- Hay que separarnos y preguntar por Elie, siendo un pueblo pequeño de seguro la conocen

\- Bien, Happy vámonos

\- Bien, yo iré solo Erza, para poder abarcar más gente

\- Perfecto, este lugar será nuestro punto de reunión, recuérdenlo bien, cuando consigan información regresen a esperar a los demás – y sin decir más se marcharon en busca de información

* * *

 **No muy lejos de allí:**

\- Erick, Rick ¿podrían ir a comprar algo para comer?

\- Claro Elie, ¿Qué sería bueno?

\- No lo sé Rick, lo que se les antoje, ¿saben una cosa? Ya me estoy cansando de esa chica, cuando regresen quieren divertirse ustedes dos con ella

\- ¿Hablas enserio? Rick hay que apresurarnos en volver

\- Si, me muero de ganas por divertirme un poco, bien entonces nos vamos hermanita

\- Claro, aquí los espero

* * *

Algo no estaba bien, por más gente a la que preguntaban no conseguían información, las personas simplemente lo ignoraban o decían no saber nada de la chica, además lo miraban muy mal, como si fuera un intruso o algo por el estilo

\- Esto es extraño Happy, estoy seguro que ya casi hemos preguntado en la mitad del pueblo

\- Será mejor que volvamos Natsu, tal vez Erza o Gray consiguieron información sobre la chica

\- Tal vez, regresemos entonces

Cuando Natsu volvió Erza y Gray ya estaban esperándolo

\- Natsu por favor di que conseguiste algo – le dijo Erza

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes tampoco consiguieron nada?

\- No- respondió Gray – nada, lo más extraño es que todo el mundo me veía muy raro

\- A mí también, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo

\- A Happy y a mí nos pasó igual

\- Tal parece que los forasteros no son bienvenidos en este pueblo – comento Gray

\- ¡Maldición ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?!

\- Esperar hasta mañana, ahora ya es tarde, debemos encontrar un lugar donde hospedarnos, mañana buscaremos nosotros mismos

\- Con la gran bienvenida que nos han dado Erza, dudo mucho que haya lugar donde hospedarnos

\- Pues entonces acampamos a las afueras del pueblo, pero no nos iremos sin Lucy – dijo Natsu ya bastante molesto

\- Bien vamos, necesitamos descansar

Detrás de unas casas dos hermanos se habían interesado por la conversación de esos tres chicos y su gato, y cuando observaron la marca del distintivo gremio se preocuparon un poco.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Rick? Han venido a buscarla a perra esa

\- Tranquilo Erick, solo son tres, nosotros podemos fácilmente encargarnos de ellos

\- ¿No deberíamos avisarle a Elie?

\- No, vamos a seguirlos y cuando estén desprevenidos los atacamos, será pan comido ya lo veras

\- Muy bien, si tú lo dices

Comenzaron a seguir a los chicos pensando que estos jamás se darían cuenta, vaya error que cometieron

\- Oye – dijo Natsu

\- Ya lo sé Natsu, Erza

\- Sí, note su presencia hace buen rato

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Hay que seguir, que crean que no nos hemos dado cuenta, seguramente intentaran atacarnos, aprovechemos eso para sacarles información, tal vez sepan donde esta Lucy

Una vez que estuvieron en las afueras del pueblos los hermanos se lanzaron hacía ellos con la idea de sorprenderlos y terminar con ese problema, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos cuando antes de poder atacarlos, Natsu y Gray los golpeaban mientras Erza los amenazaba con una espada

\- Mierda, los subestimamos

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué nos atacaron? – dijo Erza amenazándoles

\- Ustedes solo sería un problema para nuestra hermana

\- Cierra la boca Erick

\- A sí que ustedes si tienen que ver con la chica que se llevó a Lucy – el peli-rosa estaba furioso - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde tienen a Lucy?

\- ¿Y crees que te lo diríamos tan fácilmente?

\- Ja, seguramente ya está muerta

\- ¿Qué esta qué? – Natsu camino hacía el hermano que había hecho ese comentario – si le pasa algo a Lucy, me desquitare con ustedes dos, en especial contigo – dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente

\- ¡Erick!

\- ¿Dónde está Lucy?

\- No te lo diré

\- Entonces ustedes no se irán hasta que sepamos donde esta ella – dijo Gray mientras comenzaba a atarlos

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Pues nuestros amigos ya han llegado al pueblo y no son muy bienvenidos que digamos, la buena noticia es que se toparon con los hermanos de esa odiosa de Elie, Lucy tiene una esperanza de poder salvarse, pero todo puede pasar

Próximo capitulo: **"Oportunidad para escapar"**

Creo que con el nombre les digo todo, pero como dije antes todo puede pasar, incluso que Lucy muera, (se va lentamente dejando con la duda a todos) Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye bye.


	7. Oportunidad para escapar

**Como lo prometí, en este capitulo les compensare todo, todo, todo esta largo y muy emocionante, ¿Lucy de verdad morirá? Descubran lo ahora, y bien también quería avisarles que como se han terminado mis vacaciones ya no tendré tanto tiempo para actualizar los** **capítulos, tal vez me tarde hasta un mes en actualizar los capitulos por todo eso de los trabajos y de estudiar para los exámenes, por eso les pido un poco de paciencia, porque aunque me tarde, de que actualizo, actualizo :D buenos chicos nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Violencia explicita, lenguaje fuerte y golpes. Si no te gusta este tipo de genero puedes retirarte, más si no quieres hacerlo estas en todo tu derecho, pero quedas advertido.

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 7: Oportunidad para escapar**

El tiempo se le hacía tan largo, sentía que llevaba meses encerrada en ese lugar, aunque solo fueran unos días, ya no lo soportaba, esa chica la golpeaba para desahogarse, se burlaba de ella cada que tenía la oportunidad, eso era horrible, debía salir ya, tenía que hacerlo ya, estaba desesperada, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Elie entro a la habitación.

\- Valla, parece que estás muy distraída – a Lucy le dieron escalofríos cuando la escucho hablar - ¿no dirás nada? Creo que ya aprendiste la lección, de todas maneras ya me cansé de ti, estoy harta y muy enfadada, así que le dije a mis hermanos que podían hacer lo que quisieran contigo, solo venía a informarte

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – dijo desesperada con solo imaginar lo que le harían sus dos hermanos – por favor, si hay alguna manera en la que puedas perdonar lo que te hice

\- No, nunca te perdonaría, mis hermanos salieron por comida, pero cuando regresen te harán una visita, mmm aunque ya tiene mucho tiempo que se fueron – dijo esto último susurrando

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Nada que te importe estúpida, saldré a buscar a mis hermanos eso es todo – se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando la puerta donde se encontraba Lucy abierta

\- _La puerta, la dejo abierta, es tu oportunidad Lucy apresúrate_

Trato de levantarse pero no podía, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y se mareaba si hacía esfuerzo, no había estado comiendo bien y no tenía fuerzas

\- _Vamos Lucy, demuestra que te han subestimado, si dejo la puerta abierta es porque piensa que no puedes levantarte, demuéstrale a esa maldita quien eres tu_

Mientras tanto Elie estaba en el pueblo buscando a sus hermanos, ya habían tardado mucho y nunca antes le habían hecho eso, tal vez se habían metido en algún problema

\- Esos tontos, ya verán cuando los encuentre, de haber sabido que tardarían tanto mejor hubiera ido yo

Busco por todas partes, en el pueblo todo mundo la conocía y la trataban muy bien pero nadie sabía en donde estaban sus hermanos, hasta que una señora le dijo algo que la inquieto

\- Oh Elie querida, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

\- Hola Ana, estoy buscando a mis hermanos, los mande por comida pero ya tardaron mucho, pensé que tal vez habían venido a comprar aquí y se habían metido en problemas contigo

\- No cariño, no los eh visto en toda la mañana, pero sabes una cosa

\- ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar?

\- No, lo que te quería decir es que hay forasteros en el pueblo preguntando por ti

\- ¿Qué? – Eso era malo, muy malo - ¿estás segura? Tal vez te confundiste

\- No, me preguntaron por ti, tu eres la única con nombre Elie en este pueblo, y me dieron tu nombre, diciendo que tú eras de aquí

\- ¿Les dijiste algo?

\- Por supuesto que no, sabes muy bien que no nos gustan los forasteros, y menos si son magos, los odiamos, jamás les diríamos algo sobre algún habitante de este pueblo, no sabes cuánto me alegro saber que habías renunciado a ese sueño de convertirte en uno de ellos, jamás habrías podido volver a poner un pie en este pueblo

\- Si, me di cuenta a tiempo de la clase de tipos que son pero ¿estas segura de que eran magos?

\- Claro que sí, todos llevaban la misma marca, creo que esa es la que tú me habías enseñado antes de irte, ¿te metiste en problemas con ellos? ¿Es por eso que renunciaste a ser mago y que te están buscando?

\- Vamos no seas ridícula Ana, ya te dije, me di cuenta de la clase de personas que eran, pero ya estaba por unirme a ellos, y como regrese sin decirles nada averiguaron de donde soy y vinieron, seguro para convencerme de que me una a ellos

\- Pues que mal por ellos, ya que tu no lo harás

\- Pues claro que no, perdí todo el interés en ese gremio, bueno me voy tengo que encontrar a mis hermanos

\- Claro, ten mucho cuidado

\- Si no te preocupes por mí, nos vemos luego

Tenía que encontrar a sus hermanos ya, no podía dejar que lo encontraran, estaba en grandes problemas, jamás pensó que fueran a seguirla hasta su pueblo, es más, ¿Cómo supieron que era ella? Era realmente tonto que hubieran hecho todo eso solo por una rubia tonta. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolos, lo había hecho por todo el pueblo y no había rastro de ellos, salió a las afueras del pueblo, no sabía en donde más buscarlos, los llamo muy bajo para no llamar mucho la atención, camino por unos 10 minutos hasta que escucho unas voces.

\- ¿Qué esperan? – Les dijo Titania – no tenemos mucha paciencia – esa voz ella la conocía, se acercó y maldijo a los magos cuando vio a sus hermanos atados y siendo interrogados

\- No vamos a decirte nada, no vamos a delatar a nuestra hermana

\- ¿mmm? – Comenzó a olfatear – que extraño susurro

\- ¿Qué tienes Natsu?

\- Puedo oler a Lucy, Happy como si estuviera aquí

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, completamente

Rayos, estaban en problemas, tenía que regresar y deshacerse de esa maga ahora, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr

\- El olor se van, Happy acompáñame

\- Aye

\- Natsu, Happy ¿a dónde van?

\- Puedo oler a Lucy Erza

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, pero pierdo el aroma, necesito seguirlo, estoy seguro de que encontrare a Lucy

\- Entonces apresúrate, Erza y yo nos haremos cargo de ellos, tu busca a Lucy rápido

\- Claro

* * *

 **Mientras con Lucy:**

Poco a poco se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar a la puerta, con mucho cuidado se acomodó y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lentamente logro levantarse

 _\- Eso es Lucy, vamos ahora solo tienes que escapar_

Abrió la puerta lentamente, debía tener cuidado, si la descubrían moriría, nadie, no había nadie

 _\- Ella comento algo sobre sus hermanos, tal vez salió a buscarlos, no tienes mucho tiempo, apresúrate Lucy_

Se recargo contra la pared, le costaba demasiado mantener el equilibrio y el camino hacia la salida era muy largo, suspiro, tenía mucho que recorrer, cada paso que daba le dolía demasiado, pero ese dolor no se compararía en nada a lo que sentiría si se quedaba esperando a que llegara esa chica con sus hermanos, eso y el hecho de poder escapar por fin de ese infierno le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante. Y así fue como poco a poco se iba acercando más y más hasta el punto de poder tocar esa puerta que sería su salida si estiraba la mano, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse, a Lucy se le paro el corazón cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Elie estaba del otro lado viéndola incrédulamente, se había tardado demasiado.

\- Valla, valla, así que todavía tenías las fuerzas para levantarte, veo que te subestime, tal vez si hubiera llegado unos minutos después hubieras podido escapar – y mientras terminaba de decirle esto la golpeaba tirándola al piso

\- No – Lucy estaba llorando, había tirado a la basura la única oportunidad que tendría para escapar, ahora ya no tenía esperanzas – maldición, si tan solo me hubiera movido más rápido

\- Si tan solo pero no lo hiciste, ya me había cansado de ti y con esto entiendo que ya no debo de tenerte por más tiempo si hubieras escapado, solamente me traerías problemas, por eso me desharé de ti ahora mismo, mis hermanos están algo ocupados, lástima porque tenían tantas ganar de jugar contigo un rato pero ni modo

Comenzó a golpearla tan fuerte que Lucy no podía más, las otras veces se había contenido para no matarla, pero ahora iba en serio, poco a poco la vista de Lucy se estaba poniendo borrosa, ya no sentía los golpes y comenzaba a darle mucho sueño, ¿ese era su fin? Al parecer si, ya no había nada que pudiera salvarla, se resignó, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

 _\- Estuve tan cerca, pero ya no puedo más, ya no quiero seguir viviendo así, me rindo –_ y con estos pensamientos términos de cerrar sus ojos

\- ¡LUCY!

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Lucy maldita? – grito Natsu mientras golpeaba a Elie alejándola de Lucy

\- ¡Lucy!, ¡Lucy! ¿Me escuchas? Vamos Lucy por favor quédate aquí no te vallas

\- Lucy abre los ojos

\- Maldición, ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – fue ignorada

\- _Lucy, vamos Lucy abre los ojos, por favor no me dejes, no te rindas_

\- ¿Natsu? – abrió los ojos lentamente - ¿de verdad eres tú?

\- ¡Lucy! – grito mientras con mucho cuidado la abrazaba – me alegra que estés viva

\- Pensé que ya no despertarías Lucy

\- ¿Happy? ¿Eres tú Happy?

\- Aye, hemos venido a salvarte Lucy

\- ¿Sigue viva?

\- Descuida Lucy, descansa, yo me encargare de lo demás

\- Gracias Natsu, muchas gracias

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

¡Natsu a llegado a salvar a Lucy! Lo mejor ya están pasando, pero aunque Natsu haya llegado, en el estado en que se encuentra nuestra maga celestial ¿podrá aguantar mucho? Nada se sabe, Lucy tiene que ser muy fuerte y echarle muchas ganas ahora para que pueda vivir

Próximo capitulo: **"Gracias por venir a salvarme"**


	8. Gracias por no olvidarse de mí

**Pues como no han dejados muchos trabajos en la escuela eh tenido suficiente tiempo para poder actualizar lo cual es muy bueno, este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, que a pesar de estar cortito me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también, bien sin más los dejo con el cap, disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Violencia explicita, lenguaje fuerte y golpes. Si no te gusta este tipo de genero puedes retirarte, más si no quieres hacerlo estas en todo tu derecho, pero quedas advertido.

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 8: Gracias por no olvidarse de mí**

Natsu se aseguró de dejar a Lucy en un lugar seguro, donde no pudiera correr peligro, estaba temblando de coraje, nunca se imaginó que Lucy estaría en un estado como ese, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, tal vez no estaría a punto de morir, estaba realmente furioso

\- ¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Lucy?

\- ¿De verdad han venido? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Lucy es miembro de nuestra familia, si te metes con uno te metes con todo el gremio, ahora responde tú mi pregunta

\- Natsu, iré por Erza y Gray, Lucy está muy mal, necesita atención medica ya

\- Claro, apresúrate Happy

\- ¿Quieres saber porque le hice todo esto a tu estúpida amiguita rubia? Por venganza, porque ella se quedó con todo lo que yo quería sin hacer nada, se quedó con mi lugar en el gremio, con mi oportunidad de pertenecer a un gremio tan genial como el suyo y también se quedó contigo, de todos tú eras el mago que más admiraba y quería, y ella llego y me lo quito todo, sin siquiera haber hecho nada

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- De que yo estuve casi todo un año ayudando al gremio, apoyándolo, ganándome un lugar entre ustedes y cuando sentí que ya podría entrar llega esa rubia contigo y en cuestión de segundos se vuelve un miembro del gremio y ustedes lo aceptaron no puedo creer que perdí casi un año completo en nada

\- ¡¿Estas idiota o qué?!

\- ¡Como te atreves a decirme eso! Me decepciono el gremio al saber cómo eran, que dejaran que una chica por ser bonita se quedó con el lugar que era mío

\- Yo ni sabía que tú existías

\- ¿Qué?

\- De hecho casi nadie en el gremio te recuerda o sabe de ti

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?

\- Porque fuiste tan idiota de nunca entrar y decir que querías unirte, tú sola decidiste hacer todas esas cosas, nadie te dijo que tenías que hacerlas, pero nunca preguntaste nada

\- Pero, yo pensé

\- ¡Tu solo fuiste una idiota que hirió a Lucy por una estupidez como esa! – Dijo mientras le daba una bofetada - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a Lucy en ese estado?!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? – Dijo tocándose el cachete – aprendí a usar magia, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y a mí qué?

\- Eres desesperante, la utilizare para rescatar a mis hermanos e irnos de aquí

\- No te dejare escapar, pagaras por todo lo que le hiciste a Lucy

\- ¡Natsu!

\- ¿Happy?

\- ¡Los traje!

\- Natsu, lleva a Lucy con un médico, Gray y yo nos encargaremos de la chica, Lucy es lo más importante rápido

\- De acuerdo, se los encargo – y rápido tomo a Lucy en brazos y con ayuda de Happy busco un médico que pudiera ayudarles, aunque no sería nada fácil

\- Muy bien chiquilla, creo que Natsu ya te lo dijo, si te metes con uno, te metes con todo Fairy Tail – le dijo Gray a Elie

\- Gray, busca la manera de contactar con el gremio y que hable con el consejo mágico para que se lleven a esta chica junto con sus hermanos

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que le voy a hacer?

\- Ingéniatelas

\- Bien, bien ya veré como le hago

 **Mientras con Natsu:**

Natsu corría por todo el pueblo pidiendo ayuda pero era ignorado por todos, aun viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la pobre de Lucy no intentaron hacer nada por ayudarla

\- ¡Maldición! Ayuda por favor, es urgente, ¿no tendrán algún médico que pueda ayudarnos?

\- ¿Escuchaste? Quiere que le ayudemos, bien se lo tiene merecido esa chica, seguramente hizo algo que no debía de haber hecho – comento uno de los aldeanos

\- Tienes razón, nosotros nunca ayudaremos a un mago, son horribles – comento otro

\- Happy busca algún hospital

\- Aquí no hay hospitales chico – le dijo un anciano acercándose – solamente hay un doctor en este pueblo y ese doctor soy yo, ven trae a esa chica, le daré atención en mi casa

\- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias anciano

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Jack? Como te atreves a ayudar a esos magos

\- Si, no deberías hacerlo, todos aquí odiamos a los magos

\- Yo no soy de este pueblo, y todo rencor que tengan ustedes no será mío, no sé qué les habrán hecho los magos o porque odian tanto a los forasteros, pero yo simplemente no puedo ignorar a una persona que este herida, no dejare morir a esa chica, si su conciencia los permite vivir con eso muy ustedes, pero la mía no me dejaría tranquilo nunca

\- Creo que nunca debimos haberte aceptado

\- Si fue un error

\- Si tanto les molesta mi presencia bien, me iré, supongo que, considerando las tantas enfermedades que se dan en este pueblo, no me necesitarían

\- …

\- Si, eso pensé, vamos chico, debemos apurarnos o la chica morirá

\- Si, vamos

* * *

Natsu estaba que se lo comían los nervios, aquel anciano se había metido en esa habitación con Lucy hace ya un buen tiempo y no tenía ninguna noticia de ella, en esos momentos fue cuando llegaron Erza y Gray preguntando por Lucy

\- Erza, Gray ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?

\- Happy nos dijo, ¿Cómo esta Lucy? – le dijo Gray

\- No lo sé, ese anciano no me ha dicho nada, ¿y la chica?

\- No te preocupes Natsu, ya nos encargamos de ella, cuando Lucy se encuentre bien iremos de regreso a Magnolia y el maestro se encargara de llevarlos al consejo mágico – comento Erza – ellos se encargaran de los tres – justo en ese momento salió en anciano de la habitación, de inmediato Natsu se lanzó contra él preguntando por Lucy

\- No te preocupes chico, la muchacha está bien, tenía varias costillas rotas, una gran desnutrición y una fuerte infección causada por la deshidratación en la que se encontraba, le inyecte vitaminas, también me encargue de sus costillas, le di unas pastillas para la deshidratación, comió mucho y tomo mucha agua para después quedarse dormida, estaba muy cansada, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella?

\- Una chica de este pueblo la tenía secuestrada – le dijo Erza – dado a que este pueblo es tan pequeño es obvio que la conoce

\- ¿Quién ha sido?

\- Elie y sus hermanos

\- ¿Elie? No puedo creer que fuera ella quien la dejara en ese estado, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

\- Se podría decir que lo hizo por un mero capricho, la llevaremos con nosotros junto con sus hermanos una vez nuestra amiga se encuentre mejor y en condiciones para marcharse, espero no le moleste, le pagaremos todo

\- _No se preocupen, no es necesario, yo no soy de este pueblo, no pienso igual que toda esta gente, llegue a vivir aquí hace cerca ya de 40 años, es por eso que ya me consideran como parte de este pueblo, pero nunca compartiré lo que ellos piensan

\- Que suerte que lo encontráramos

\- A esta chica aun no le llegaba la hora, tal vez fue eso, pero les digo de una vez que si tratan de llevarse a Elie, Erick y Rick no les será fácil, la gente de aquí no dejara que unos forasteros se lleven a gente de su pueblo, tengan cuidado cuando se marchen

\- Gracias por el consejo anciano – le dijo Gray

\- Oye ¿podemos entra a ver a Lucy? – dijo impaciente el peli-rosa

\- Tal vez este dormida, dije que estaba muy cansada, pero si gustas entrar hazlo, solo que te pido la dejes descansar si no está despierta

\- Gracias anciano – dijo mientras entraba corriendo al cuarto donde se encontraba Lucy – oye Lucy ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Natsu?

\- Oh lo siento estabas dormida

\- Jajaja no te preocupes, me encuentro mejor gracias a ti

\- Cuando te mejores regresaremos a Magnolia, todos en el gremio esperan por verte de nuevo

\- Magnolia, quisiera que regresáramos de una vez

\- Pero no puedes viajar, debes descansar

\- Lo sé, oye Natsu muchas gracias

\- ¿De qué hablas Lucy?

\- Gracias por no haberse olvidado de mí, yo pensé que tal vez ya me habrían olvidado

\- No seas tonta Lucy, somos una familia nunca me olvidaría de ti, te buscaría hasta el otro extremo del mundo si fuera necesario, ¿verdad Happy?

\- Aye sir, que bueno que ya estás mejor Lucy

\- Gracias Happy, ¿vinieron ustedes solos?

\- No, también vinieron Erza y Gray pero aún no se han metido, quien sabe porque

\- Tal vez quieran darles un espacio a ustedes dos

\- Que dices Happy

\- Jejeje porque no les hablas a los demás Natsu, me gustaría verlos también

\- Claro, oigan Erza, Gray vamos que esperan, Lucy quiere verlos

\- Oh que bueno, me alegro mucho de que te encuentres bien Lucy – le dijo la peli-roja entrando en la habitación seguida por el mago de hielo

\- Hola Lucy

\- Gray, Erza, cuanto me alegro de verlos, llegue a creer que nunca saldría de ese infierno, muchas gracias por haber venido por mi

\- Vamos Lucy – comento Gray – somos una gran familia, jamás abandonaríamos a un miembro de nuestra familia

\- Asegúrate de descansar y recuperarte bien Lucy, todos en el gremio esperan por ti

\- Ya se lo dije yo Erza

\- Bien Natsu pues ya hablaste con Lucy será mejor que la dejemos descansar para que pueda recuperarse por completo

\- ¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas y hable con ella

\- Vamos, déjala que duerma después podrás estar con ella

\- Hazle caso a Erza, Natsu no vaya a ser que se enoje y…

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que fue suficiente por hoy, deja a Lucy en paz un rato!

\- Demasiado tarde

\- Jajajajaja ay chicos, de verdad lo extrañe

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Ya se que cambie el nombre del capitulo, pero me gusto más como quedaba este nombre, espero les gustara el capitulo, nos veremos en el siguiente que será el ultimo, ya no se verán muchas cosas más, será más bien como un pequeño epilogo, nos leemos en otra, bye bye

Próximo capitulo: **De vuelta a Magnolia**


	9. De vuelta a Magnolia

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza

 **Advertencia:** Violencia explicita, lenguaje fuerte y golpes. Si no te gusta este tipo de genero puedes retirarte, más si no quieres hacerlo estas en todo tu derecho, pero quedas advertido.

 **Nombre:** Misión de rescate

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Misión de rescate**

 **Capítulo 9: De vuelta a Magnolia**

Había pasado una semana ya desde que había encontrado a Lucy, ella se estaba recuperando muy rápido de sus heridas y el doctor les había dicho que podrían irse ese mismo día si así lo deseaban. Por supuesto que decidieron marcharse ese mismo día, también fue una petición de Lucy. Algo que les preocupaba a todos era que todas las noches Lucy despertaba gritando y sudando, tenía pesadillas que eran causadas por el trauma que sufrió el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada, pasaría mucho tiempo para que ella pudiera recuperarse de eso.

El camino de vuelta a Magnolia sería más rápido esta vez ya que los del consejo habían ido por Elie y sus hermanos, y para suerte del pobre Natsu, se irían con ellos, ya que si bien Lucy ya se encontraba mejor no querían arriesgarse a que algo le pasara. Tardaron unas horas viajando, eso fue toda una tortura para él pobre de Natsu que aseguraba que se iba a morir si no llegaban pronto. Ya era de noche y había comenzado a llover hace un buen tiempo cuando Lucy pudo distinguir Magnolia, estaba muy emocionada de volver, pensó que nunca más podría volver. Al llegar al gremio bajo lo más rápido que pudo, siendo regañada por Erza ya que aún no estaba recuperada, todos se bajaron con ella y esperaron a que Natsu estuviera recuperado y entraron al gremio. Todos gritaron dándole la bienvenida a Lucy, ella comenzó a llorar, todos ellos eran su gran familia, se preocuparon por ella, y esperaron su regreso. Sin duda para ella Fairy Tail era el mejor gremio de todos, eran una gran familia.

 **Fin**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Se que es el peor final del mundo, lo se, pero no se me ocurría otra mejor forma de terminarlo, espero les gustara el fic y no los decepcionara tanto el final como a mi xD jejeje nos leeremos pronto en otros fics. Bye


End file.
